Enough
by Mike1993
Summary: After an attack by the Kankers, Double D had it. With the help of Nazz, he has to sneak in to the trailer park and rescue Ed and Eddy and finally get back at the Kankers once and for all.EDDXNAZZ. My first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Enough**

Disclaimer: I don't own ED, EDD n EDDY.

It was just like any normal day in the cul-de-sac. As usual, we find the three Eds doing their scams. But unlike other scams, they were selling lemonade this time. They made about five dollars that day. " We're going to be slurping on jawbreakers for the rest our lives." Eddy said.

They were on their way to the candy store. Right when they were in front of the door, they heard from behind " HIII-YAA- BOYZ." They turn around to find Lee, May and Marie behind them. "KANKERS!" The Ed's yelled in a scared voice. " Please, don't hurt us." Ed said.

"They're so cute when they're scared."said Marie."What's this?" Lee asked as she was taking the jar of money Eddy was holding."My MONEY!"Eddy yelled. "I love a man who brings home cash." Lee said. " Hey, give that back." Eddy said imediatly regreting that he just did.

"Oooo,a tough guy." Lee said. She picks him up by the collar with no sweat. "Hey, put me down." Eddy comanded. He tried to sqiurm out of Lee's clutches, but it was no use. "Ed, help me." Eddy called over to Ed. Ed did as he was told, but was unsuccessful because May tackled him to the ground.

Ed and Eddy screamed for Double D to help them. Just then, Marie comes from behind and grabs him. "Let's take them back to the trailer park." Marie suggested. They agreed and started towards the trailer park. "HELP!" the Ed's screamed although knowing that no one was around.

That's when Double D realizes that no one is going to help them. So he starts trying to break out of Marie's grip, but it was like trying to break a rock. "Don't even think that you can break my grip." Marie said to him. "Why do you girls never leave us alone." he said to her. But Marie jus ignored him. He didn't know what to do.

That's when Double D had gotten an idea. "Okay Marie, I give." he said to her. "You give?" She replied in a confused way. "Yes, I realized that you are to strong for me and I can't get break free from your love." He said. Marie couldn't believe what she just heard." So I give. Kiss me right now so we can just get it over with." Double D said while puckering his lips.

"Oh Double D, I knew you would feel the same way someday." Marie said excitedly. The other Kankers and the Eds looked back at them. Right when Marie was going in for the kiss, Double D felt her hands loosen and that's when he was able to break free and make a run for it." Hey, get back here." Marie yelled as she started to run for Double D.

"Run Double D, RUN!" Ed and Eddy yelled. Double D ran into the bushes knowing Marie was hot on his tail. "Don,t run away from me." She said. Before he knew it, Double D was already running through the forest. He was starting to get tired and he knew that he couldn't run forever.

Double D was looking back to see where Marie was that he didn't pay attention and tripped. He quickly got back up and started to run again. Marie was even closer now.

Double could hear the river. It was getting closer and closer. "I'm gonna get you sweetie pie." Marie exclaimed. Double D look behind him to see if she was coming. That's when Double D fell into the river and was swept away by the current. Once Marie got to the river, she looked around. She couldn't see Double D at all. She had wondered where he went. After a while, she stopped looking and ran back to the trailer park, sad and depressed.

It was nearly nighttime when Double D had managed to draw himself back to land. Once he had gotten there, he fainted. He was exhausted. After a while, Nazz came. She was in the forest doing a school project when she happened to pass by Double D.

"Oh my god!" She said with fear. She had thought something had attacked him. Nazz quickly picked him up and started to head for the cul-de-sac. When she gets to the cul-de-sac, she drags Double D to her house. She knew that his parents weren't home. They never were.

Once they were inside the house, she laid Double D on the couch. She put a blanket around him so he wouldn't get cold. Nazz felt his pulse. He was okay, but he would need rest. Nazz just went up to her room and left Double D to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2

Double D woke up the next morning. He had a humongous headache and couldn't remember what happened. Once he regained his vision, he surprised to see that he wasn't at his house. The living room he was in didn't look at all familiar to his. He was confused.

Double D got up from the couch he was lying on and looked around. His head pounding still from his headache. "What happened last night?" he thought to himself. He started to hear humming coming from a room and started to walk towards it.

Double D couldn't even walk straight. He kept bumping into the wall. Finally, he was so weak that he just fell to the floor with a big bang .His eyes were all glary as if he was about to pass out. The person that was humming came to pick Double D up. And to his surprise, he was glad to see that it was Nazz.

She picked him up and took him to the kitchen. "Are you okay, dude?" She asked. Double didn't say anything. He was so shocked that he was with Nazz in her house that he completely forgot about his headache. "Do you have any Tylenol?" he asked finding the will to say something.

Nazz quickly ran to a cupboard and pulled out some Tylenol. She took two out and got some water. After Double D took the pills, Nazz asked "What happened to you last night?" Double D couldn't answer. He couldn't even remember the slightest thing.

"I don't remember." He replied. "Well last night I found you on the side of the stream past out." Nazz said. Double D couldn't believe what he just heard. "I was past out?" He asked. "Yeah. It looked like you almost drowned. I was out there doing a project when I passed by your body lying on the ground. I got scared because I thought you were..." Nazz trailed off. "Dead." Double D said. "Yeah." Nazz replied.

Double D was confused. "What did I do last night." he thought. Then all of the sudden, he had a flashback. He saw himself running as fast as he could. "I'm gonna get you sweetie pie." he heard from behind. He looked back and saw Marie hot on his tail. And then he fell into the river and was carried away by the current. The flashback ended.

Double D had finally remembered what happened last night. "We were on our way to they candy store," Double D explained to Nazz "when we were attacked by the Kankers. They ambushed us, took away our money, and forced us to the trailer park. I managed to outsmart Marie and get away, but Ed and Eddy... Oh crap, Ed and Eddy! The Kankers still got Ed and Eddy." Double D yelled. He started to panic.

"Calm down, Double D." Nazz said. "I can't believe I just left them there while I ran trying to save myself." Double D said. He was starting to feel like crap. "It's okay, dude. It's not like you could've saved them anyway." "What do you mean?" asked Double D. "What I mean is that the Kankers are too strong for you. I bet it was hard enough for you to escape. If you would've tried to help Ed and Eddy, you would've probably gotten caught again." Nazz said.

As much as Double D didn't want to believe it, he knew Nazz was right. "Listen Double D, tonight we'll go and rescue them from the trailer park." Nazz told him. "You're gonna help me?" asked Double D. Nazz gave him a slight smile. "Sure." she told him. Double D began to smile a bit.

"You better go home and take a shower, dude." Nazz said. "I'll see you tonight." Double D said as he walked out her front door.

Rolf and Kevin were walking down the street when Kevin spotted Double D walking out of Nazz's house. They both happened to hear Double D say he'll see her tonight. This had made Kevin a little suspicious. "Is he hitting on Nazz?" he thought. Even Rolf was wondering what was going on. Kevin didn't know what was up, but he was going to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It started to get dark outside. At about 7:00, Double D walked over to Nazz's house. He knocked on the door. Nazz answered. "Are you ready?" asked Double D. "Yeah, let's go." Nazz replied.

They started to head towards the trailer park. Little did they know that they were being followed. Kevin was hiding in the bushes, keeping his distance. He was still suspicious about what was going on with Nazz and Double D.

Each and every step Double D took, he got more nervous. A part of him kept saying he should turn back and go home. Not to take a risk of being caught by the Kankers also. But another part of him said he has to go and rescue Ed and Eddy. And once and for all stand up to the Kankers.

The trailer park was coming into eyesight. But Double D stopped Nazz before they got any closer. "What are you doing?" she asked. " I've been caught by the Kanker sisters many times before," Double D explained, " They make sure we can't escape by barricading the front and back door. So after the last time we got caught, I made a secret passageway that starts from the Kankers trailer and ends over there." Double D pointed to an abandoned cabin on the right of him.

It was an old rusty cabin that looked like no one has been in it in a century. "How come I didn't see that before?" Nazz asked. Double D walked towards the cabin and Nazz followed. Inside there was nothing. All that was in there was a trapdoor. Double D lifted it up and jumped in. It was pretty dark down there, but he brought a flashlight.

Nazz jumped in. "It's weird. I made this tunnel to break out of the trailer park, and now we're using it to break into the Kanker's trailer. They both kind of chuckled at the thought. They started to walk down the tunnel. "By the way, where does tunnel end, or should I say, begin?" asked Nazz. Double D looked back at her and smiled. "We're already here." He told her.

Double D pushed up another trapdoor. He opened it a little to see if the Kankers were in sight, but they weren't. Double D pushed it open all the way. The trapdoor led to the left side corner of the couch. He helped Nazz out of the passageway.

"

So where's Ed and Eddy?" asked Nazz. "They're up in the Kankers bedroom as always." Double D said. They had to be very sneaky while going to the bedroom. They didn't have any clue where the Kankers were at all. They came to the door.

Double D peeked in to see if anybody was in there. He didn't see any Kankers, but he did see Ed and Eddy tied up in the corner. Double D just quickly opened the door. Ed and Eddy both had tape over their mouths and couldn't speak.

Nazz and Double D ran over to them. Double D tore off the tape while Nazz untied the ropes. "It's so good to see you again." Said Eddy. Double D told them both they needed to keep quiet. "You're my heroes, both of you." Said Ed to Double D and Nazz. "Oh, that's sweet dude." Nazz said.

After they were finished untying the ropes, they ran to the door. But there was someone already there. It was Kevin. "Kevin, what are doing here?" asked Nazz. "I think the question is what are you doing here with Double dweeb." Kevin said. "Is he hitting on you. Did he lure you here or something? What's going on?" He yelled. "Kevin, you need to be quiet." Said Double D. "You stay out of this dork, I'm not talking to you." Kevin replied.

He kept on yelling out. Finally Double D had it. "SHUT UP!" he yelled even louder than Kevin did. Everybody was stunned. But Kevin just pushed him to the floor. "I'm gonna make you pay, dork." He was just going to kick him when all of the sudden someone tackled him to the ground. It was May.

"So what's this I'm seeing here?" Lee asked as she walked in the door. Double D started to feel queasy. "It's my honey bun!" Marie said excitingly as she walked in. Nazz ran in front of Double D to guard him. "Don't even think of touching him." She said. But then she realized that wasn't a very smart move.

Marie jumped at her full force and knocked her all the way back against the wall. Nazz was weakened. The other two sisters grabbed her and held her in the corner. Ed and Eddy were hiding. "May, come hold Double D for me while I teach blondie here a lesson." Marie yelled out. "Okay okay, keep your head on." May replied.

She grabbed Double D the same way Marie grabbed him the other day. Nazz was moaning. " I'll teach you to mess with my man." Marie said before she kicked Nazz in the stomach. Nazz was crying in pain. Double started to feel angry. He was tired of Marie and the other Kankers always claiming him and his friends as if they were there property. Finally, Double D snapped.

He broke out of May's clutches on threw her back. He rushed towards Lee and Marie and knocked them out of the way. He picked up Nazz and started towards the door. "Guys, let's go. Ed, pick up Kevin." Double D told them.

They rushed downstairs to the secret passageway. They all jumped down in it and started to run. Back up in the room, Marie regained conscience and ran downstairs. She spotted the passageway and jumped down too.

Double D and the others were already at the end. They climbed up and ran to the door. But they heard as if something was running towards them. Double D had a feeling of who it was. He told Eddy to take Nazz. He was going to take care of this.

As the others ran outside, Marie jumped from the trapdoor onto Double D. He was pinned down to the floor and couldn't break free. "This time, don't think you can smooth talk your way out of this. You're mine. You'll always be mine." Marie explained. This got Double D ticked off again.

Marie was going in for a kiss. Before she could even get her lips close to his, Double D pushed her off. It was now the opposite. Double D was now pinning Marie. The guys were watching outside in astonishment. Nazz to was dumbfounded after she regained conscience.

Marie was struggling to get up, but she couldn't. "Listen Marie, I don't like you," Double D said, "I'm sorry to be rude but it's true. I don't like you, all three of us don't like you and your sisters." Marie was heartbroken to hear what Double D said. "And the sooner you and your sisters get that through your head, the better."

Double D got up and walked outside. Marie just lied there on the floor. "Let's go." Double D told them all. Nazz walked over and put her arm on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked. Double D looked at her and smiled "Yes I'm fine. Thank you."

"Double D, that was so cool. You, out of the three of us, finally stood up to the Kankers." Said Eddy. "You're the best friend ever!" said Ed. They all went to hug their friend. But it wasn't over yet.

Marie came running out charging at Double D. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't think fast at all. Then all of the sudden, she was dropped kicked by someone. It was Nazz. "That's pay back!" she exclaimed. Marie was knocked out. After that they all went home, exhausted.

The night after that, there was a party at Eddy's house. There was all the kids in the cul-de-sac there, even Kevin. Eddy walked to the center of the living room. "I like to purpose a toast," Eddy announced. " To Double D. The bravest guy I ever met. Thanks to him, all of us never have to worry about the Kanker sisters again." They all cheered. "To Double D." He said. "TO DOUBLE D." everyone repeated. Double D started to blush.

As soon as everyone was back to the party, Double D walked outside. He took a seat on the bench and gazed up at the stars. Happy to know he no longer had to worry about the Kankers. Nazz walked outside and sat next to him. "What're you doing?" she asked. "Nothing." He said. "Listen, I really like to thank you. When Marie was kicking me around, you let go of your fears to help me. And that's pretty romantic." She said.

She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. Double D was shocked. He been kissed by her before, but not like this. Double D went in for another kiss and Nazz didn't even fight him off. They made out for the rest of the night right there on the bench. It had been a great day for all.


End file.
